Daisuke Yun
Gambit.jpg Nickname(s) Tron The Mechanic Name Daisuke Yun DoB Age 40ish Gender Male Blood Type Yun Blood (Because they don't have the same DNA and blood of humans) Hair Color Red & Black Eye Color Draconian Red Height 6`6 Weight 230lbs 32,195lbs with all Three of the Weights on him Class/Race Providence/City Occupation * Former CEO of Yun Corp * Leader of Wakanda Appearance gambit_art.jpg X-Men-GambitWallpaper1.jpg x-men_gambit_marvel_comics_desktop_1280x1024_wallpaper-260276.jpg superheroes-heroes-Gambit-Marvel-Comics-1584081-1275x1650.jpg Mvc3_gambit.png Gambit_deb.jpg Behavior/Personality Daisuke is a very shy and non-social individual. He grew out without ever having any real social activity outside of his family and his Sentient creations. But when with his Sentients he is very outgoing and can be a laughable guy to have around a group. Daisuke is a brilliant individual that can do all sorts of things with hacking and technology. He is a very emotional person who runs off his own gut feeling. Unlike his father and Grandfather, he does not resort to straight physical violence to achieve his goals. His use of hacking with his cell phone and Vibertron metal allows him to solve his troubles without ever really needing to lift a finger. Daisuke is a very caring person as he loves people as a whole and hopes that people can be good to one another. He protects the innocent and hates the kind of people who take advantage of the weak. Rolling through his high school days, Daisuke has gained a confidence boost that has shattered his former shy self. During this time his fear of talking to girls has gone away clearly being seen as he has had two girlfriends in Pippa Godfrey for a short period of time and Sian being his former girlfriend (wife currently). His shyness of being around people has also gone away, becoming the face of his family's company, Yun Corp. Because of all the work that he has been doing, he has literally thrown himself into the shark tank. Making friends such as Connor Ryoji his confidence has also risen through fighting with people of his caliber. Having to face conflicts from his brother Damon Yun, the young CEO has had to mature in a quick hurry because of all the things that have been happening to him. He has come more into the normal stature of being a "Yun." Through constant battle and continuing to get stronger the effect that every Yun goes through has begun to take place inside of his personality. Along with the confidence he has also grown slightly cocky towards people that he either dislikes or people he knows who dislike him. This can be seen towards his girlfriends brother, Akira Tetsu. The two have not gotten along since they met on the first month of school where they had a short throw down in the schoolyard. Then getting together with his sister did not help them get any closer. Even with this cocky attitude he has not lost all of his humble side, knowing how to conduct himself towards his family and close friends. Role play Alignment A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. Physiology Abilities ((Please use Superpower Wiki this link to search for and describe what abilities you choose to have for your character and do choose carefully too because once they have been picked there will be no take backs or changes. You will have to use and develop that power through training throughout the course of RP in order for it mature into something else or progress into what you may truly desire.)) Forms (This only applies if you desire your character to be a hanyou or a yokai/demon). Fighting Style Gun Kata The user of this ability is capable of calculating the most precise angle for targeting an opponent and predicting where to be in order to avoid return fire by the enemy. This, combined with good gunmanship results in the ultimate warrior of the modern age, a samurai that utilizes guns instead of swords. These ultimate gunners may or may not be bound by a code of honor such as those who preceded them. Gun kata practitioners may even be hired as assassins or life-long body-guards for powerful rulers or executives. The Gun Kata places emphasis on two tenets: shooting the enemy as efficiently as possible, and avoiding return fire. Hitting targets is a matter of knowing where enemy fighters are likely to be located in relation to the user, which removes the problem of aiming (especially at close ranges) and allows the user to defeat foes with pre-emptive fire before they can present a true threat. Avoiding return fire is also a matter of statistical probability avoiding the enemy's most likely lines of fire. In short, Gun Kata is the art of shooting where the enemy is most likely to be, while not being where the enemy is most likely to shoot. Another, less commonly seen technique of the Gun Kata involves dueling with a single opponent at a very close range. This often includes mêlée combat with both opponents trying to point a gun at the other and pull the trigger, while at the same time, preventing the enemy from doing the same thing. This technique is only used if both adversaries are skilled in it. The style is very reminiscent of Wing Chun’s Chi Sau training, where the combatant “feels and dissipates” his opponent, rather than seeing and then reacting. The most striking difference of such duels to the rest of hand-to-hand martial arts is that an enemy shot cannot be blocked or parried as in unarmed combat and fencing and can thus be only avoided by constantly knocking off the enemy's aim and leaving him or her no time to shoot in your direction. Yet another technique involves using a pistol as a normal mêlée weapon, particularly using spiked projections on the pistol butt, to hit the close range opponents without wasting ammunition. Since the technique is frequently used against multiple enemies equipped with firearms, the basic rules of avoiding their most likely shooting trajectories also apply, as well as hitting each enemy in a way to prevent them from shooting at all. Users are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. Users are also able to operate all variations of guns. They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. The user can launch attacks that bounce off of various surfaces, utilizing this ability to hit targets around corners. This can be a result of the projectile's properties or just a sign of the user's skill with a weapon. The Yun Way: Speed Fighting is a fighting style focused around the mixing of Superb Martial Arts knowledge and Superior Speed. The fighting style is designed to give the user a vast knowledge of using speed in fights to create new levels of power. Throughout history it has been seen many times that warriors with a much harder punch lose a fight because their speed was unable to keep up with their opponent. You can have a punch that is unmatched in strength, but never hit the target if your opponent is faster than the punch. Also on the offensive side of the fighting style revolves around speed. Utilizing Enhanced or even Peak Human Speed can allow a master of Speed Boxing to throw multiple punches in rapid succession but visually look like a blur. A fighter can throw ten punches in under a second moving at blinding speeds. Depending on the fighter’s personal fighting ability, their punch can have deadly power from the start and only use the Speed portion of this fighting style to assist them. The tactic of Speed boxing is to hit a fighter with so much speed, that the kinetic energy that the speed creates is enough to put an extra level of power into the attack. An example is an argument for the DC Character The Flash. People believe that his speed causes him to have one of the most deadliest punches in all of DC. Because of the speed he travels at, the kinetic energy behind his punch becomes stronger than a punch from Superman. Daisuke has come to get a strong grasp of The Yun Family fighting style that was created by Donnie Yun during his days as a Super Soldier. Utilizing his own Max Brain Capacity, Daisuke is able to quickly master even the most complex martial arts styles and make them his own. Using the effects of Flow Vision and WIld Sense, Daisuke has become a very talented Hand-To-Hand fighter capable of standing toe to toe with opponents like Connor Ryoji. Mixing his Brazilian Jiu Jitsu with his striking capability, Daisuke has been able to create a masterful display of Chain Fighting. Daisuke has even gone so far as to come up with his own variant to the family fighting style that he has donned the title of "Crash Fighting." Crash Fighting is a very advanced fighting style which gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with. If the user is unfocused, they may destroy objects such as houses unintentionally. Crash Fighting has various offensive and defensive properties. Using its inherent nature of being able to crush anything it comes into contact with, the user is able to nullify the effects of certain energies by smashing them to pieces. By imbuing their fist with Crash, the user is able to send an enemy flying numerous meters with incredible force. It is also capable of being fired as a burst of energy at the opponent. This fighting style can also be utilized effectively as a defensive means. For example, by crushing the ground underneath them, the user is able to create a cushion of sorts against enemy attack. It is also possible for Crash to be used as a deflective barrier, sending an assailant flying backwards when they come into contact with it. Going in depth with how this is done, its first known user is that of Daisuke Yun. Using his own energy the effects of the attack create a bright white glowing shine where the energy is being released. As it has been seen from Daisuke already, they can be released by the knuckles of a fist, the palms of the hands, and even the fingertips. The reason why this fighting style is so destructive is because with each punch, kick, or thrusting motion; a wall of Grid Squares can be fired out from wherever Daisuke chooses on his body. Releasing a simple punch can prove to be extrmely destructive as the Grid Squares have the fine point so sharp that it can cut through even the strongest metals. The Grid themselves hold no "main category" of favorite target like other weapons. For example blades can cut through wood and some metals but when it comes to energy; unless brought on with an outside force the blade will not cut energy. But the grid squares work for any substance and any object. The grids can cut and destroy energy sources, physicsal objects, and even elemental based phenomena. To show how effective the Grid Squares can be, a use could send a grid straight towards a hurricane cyclone and rip it apart into thousands of little pieces of precipitation and cloud! Nothing is safe from the Grid Squares and its ability to target large objects or microscopic targeta. These Grid Squares can be sent out thick and visible to the naked eye or so small that the squares themselves seem to cut through the molecules of the air as they are so fine and microscopic. When the style does not apply to the use of the Grid Squares, Daisuke can use his arm like a battering ram. Once the fist of kick hits its target, there is a secondary force that seems like dual punches that increases the strength of the initial punch so much that a person can be sent flying into the air! A white vortex of energy with a beam of light in the center is left behind from these kind of attacks as they show the skyrocketing increase in power. Kenjutsu (剣術; Literally meaning "Sword Technique") pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi, or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques. Kenjutsu (剣術?) is the umbrella term for all (koryū) schools of Japanese swordsmanship, in particular those that predate the Meiji Restoration. The modern styles of kendo and iaido that were established the 20th century included modern form of kenjutsu in their curriculum too. Kenjutsu, which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan, means "the method, or technique, of the sword." This is opposed to kendo, which means "the way of the sword". Kenjutsu techniques can be compared to the strategies of warfare, while batto-jutsu or kendo can be compared to shooting range techniques. As in the Book of Five Rings, by Miyamoto Musashi, a kenjutsuka (a practitioner of kenjutsu) relies on the conditions of the ground, light source, as well as the opponents' capabilities, before implementing a practical attack. The attack is not set on any particular weapon or move to capitulate, nor is there a predisposed target or trajectory. Any exposed part of the opponents body is a possible target (as in Musashi's "Injuring the Corners"). To be effective, a kenjutsu strike/or counter-strike is a composition of several techniques: feigning, cutting, jabbing, thrusting, parrying or binding, footwork, choice of weapon, and even knowing the opponents weapon. It was mentioned that once Musashi realized the physics of the chain-and-sickle (kusarigama) he was then able to defeat it. The feigning techniques are effective movements of the weapon, footwork, center of gravity, and even the use of kiai. Applied effectively, the opponent is set-back one move, while creating an opening elsewhere. The feigning technique should be angled to allow a quick direct shot from this position. Only sufficient practice will perfect these techniques and teaching to convey the training of proper reflexes. There is not much time to think during a skirmish or battle. A fluent continuation of techniques must be deployed to manage even multiple opponents. One second per opponent is too long. Managing an army should be treated the same way. A practical understanding of the body and weapon is necessary to be able to dispatch a strike or counter strike whether standing, walking, or rolling around the ground (or whether an army is attacking or retreating). There is no time-out or ready position. It might be a fight under minimum visibility or total darkness. When striking range is reached, reflexes dictate the outcome. Training with Others Daisuke and his uncle Deucalion Gray trained in the Pada chamber for three days straight. This gave Daisuke a strong new hieghtened sense of understand and control towards his Dragon Oni Powers and learn a large portion of the fighting style Speed Fighting. While in the Pada CHamber, Daisuke was able to come up with muptiple fighting combos to use in actual fighting scenarios while working his durability, strength, speed and stamina. All around his body has incrreased dramatically with the use of his family's Zenkai ability. Daisuke was able to learn one of the Yun Family techniques known as Wild Sense. Wild Sense is an ability one can gain when they gain a superior level of Speed and Fighting Skill. In a simple term, Wild Sense is a technique that allows the user to create an image of their body to fool an opponent to gain the element of surprise. On many occasions a user will use their speed to get behind the opponent and follow up with a simple physical attack. It may sound simple but because of the timing and precision that the user must have to accomplish this feat, it becomes a difficult task. Speed Boxing uses Wild Sense on an offensive and defensive level. On top of learning how to use WIld Sense, Daisuke was able to see that his Dragon Scales are extremely effective in absorbing kinetic energy to keep his body going when anyone else would have died or given up. Also while training in Ten Times Earth's gravity, his body has gained an overall power surge that cannot be obtained by normal means. His speed has increased DRAMATICALLY for this reason which only increases his effectiveness with the Wild Sense technique. Finally, Daisuke's hand to hand combat has increased with well known experience and knowledge from training with Deucalion Gray who is one of the strongest fighters of his time. Survival Training with Keyth Tasanagi *Through his time in the survival training being led by Keyth Tasanagi, Daisuke had learned a lot about himself and the things he could accomplish through his own personal strength without Chi. Having to carry a literal ton of weight spread across his body, his overall Supernatural Condition has increased significantly. In regards to his strength, his muscle mass has increased due to the amount of muscle increase from having to carry around over 2,000lbs of weights spread across his body for months. Having to carry that much weight without any form of chi for that long has forced his body to physically adapt to the obstacle of that much weight. This can also be said for his speed. Because of the heavy weights across his body, Daisuke's body adjusts and learns to become better. It was seen when he fought T'challa that his physical strength and speed had returned to normal levels if not slightly higher along with his speed. He had been able to use Wild Sense while holding the weights which could have never been done when the training started. Without the weights his strength could be unmeasurable due to the unknown addition to higher chi reserves to work with. His speed is greatly increased as well. Being able to complete a wild sense with the weights shows that Daisuke's speed without them will move at rates never seen before. He could potentially move at speeds a small step down from teleportation. Along with his physical stature being increased, Daisuke's chi levels and the output has also increased as well. His body has almost double the amount of chi that can be used since his start of the training. This is due to the style of Keyth's training that forced him to go through so much turmoil and strife without being able to use chi. In a sense, he was able to master a normal human form without having to use the next level of power. Because of all he was able to accomplish with such small levels of chi during the training shows that Daisuke requires less output of chi to accomplish techniques that used to take large amounts of chi. In the real world, athletes who train in aerobics for extensive periods of time experience heightened states of rest: heart and respiratory rate are much lower than that of a normal person. This follows a similar fundamental concept: by remaining without chi for extended periods of time, Daisuke can desensitize himself to the negative effects of the use of chi. His wild emotions are kept in check, resulting in a more strategic fighting style, and chi consumption is reduced to negligible amounts. The last thing to come of his passive physical traits are the increase of Sensory Strengths. Because of his lessened state of chi usage, Daisuke was forced to resort to his more Dragonic and Reptillian style of fighting. Daisuke's reptillian like ability to perceive their surroundings through sensing the ambient temperatures and smells using their tongues, rather than his own sight helps him see things that are unseen to the naked eye. This allows him to get a much farther span of sensory on anything within a 500 meter distance from him. Along with the sensory gains, Daisuke is now able to defend against those who try to attack his senses. By creating a layer over his cornea like a snake does, his eyes are now immune to even the highest levels of light. And the Dragon Scales that cover his body will vibrate with sound to allow his body and his ears to remain at a calm equilibrium. This means that even on explosions like a flash bang or extremely high levels of sound will not affect his hearing or his body. This also means that if he were to come down with a higher pressure, his body would quickly adjust to move along with that pressure that would make his body movable even to people who can change gravity levels. The only notable ability gained outside of his physical body is that he obtained the first stage of the Dragon Lord technique. This will be explained in its own portion of the bio. Weapon of Choice Training (if any) 'The Dragon Lord ' Through his training led by Keyth Tasanagi, Daisuke was able to meet up with an old friend of his fathers. His fight with T'challa forced the inner Susanoo's Essence to awaken inside of him. T'challa did this to awaken the one of two rare Yun Family Only abiltiies; whether it be the Forest Release or the Aura Release. While fighing him, Daisuke's inner Aura Release had been awakened and bringing him to unlock the first stage of the Dragon Lord Technique. This is a form of Aura Manipulation. Much like the ability, Life-Force Manipulation, the user can manipulate energy in various ways. However, this ability deals with the energy of their spiritual essence instead of the entire universe. Aura is the energy that is formed from one's achievement of spiritual power through extreme mental focus and strong emotions. Users of this power are able to increase their natural abilities, attract and repel the aura of others, sense the aura, and project it. Types of aura are located in different parts of the physical body such as the forehead, spine, throat, heart, and stomach. The power of the aura also changes with one's mood. In Daisuke's case as of early ark 19, he is able to create the black aura rib cage and skeletal arms that can be created of the Dragon Lord. Now having the ability to create these portions of the dragon lord are not the only things can can create. Even with his small understanding of Aura Manipulation, Daisuke can be able to create weapons such as blades or gloves around his hands or even coat his body in this aura. The creation of these constructs come from Daisuke's willpower. This is how he was able to create the first stage of the Dragon Lord without large Chi amounts in his body. Because they are based off of his willpower, these constructs have the possibility of being indestructible to mortal means. But the drawback to this is that if Daisuke were breakable for his mood, these constructs could be as weak as paper. Daisuke came under a drastic change in his lifestyle and his DNA. While under the power of the Obsilek, Daisuke's Super Soldier Genes were dying little by little. In his fight with his younger brother Damon, Daisuke was forced to make a decision that would change the face of the Yun Empire. Because of his massive decrease in power from losing his Super Soldier Genes he was unable to combat his brother who had now been fighting his close friend Sian and everyday frenemy Akira Tetsu. He did not make his decision until Damon blew up the entire Coney Island with his strength and power. This attack led Daisuke to believe that he had killed Sian and Akira. It led to Daisuke making his bond with Garyx, the Banished Dragon Demon God of the Shinto Realm. COntinuing the line of Onihoruda's in the Yun family, Daisuke had become the second man in history to hold the power of THE Dragon God. Upon recieving the power of the Dragon God, Daisuke quickly gained control of three elemental powers. Though he can learn more as time goes on, these three were gifted to him by being at their lowest levels of power in the eyes of The Dragon God. Also aiding the choice was that Daisuke had already hones an understanding with these elements. Upon gaining the Dragon Powers the elements are Black Lightning, Flame and Water. Each having its own purpose and special trait about them, all three hone the same color. Daisuke is no longer a user of physical energy like a Super Soldier which comes with some positives for him. Because he never used a form of energy before hand, his use of exurting it in large doses is brought down because he is able to be in a Peak Human state all around physically when not using Chi. With the enhancement of Chi and the Dragon Oni powers he easily becomes enhanced in everything that he does and his Reflexes become almost Super Human. The distinct trait for when Daisuke is using his chi is when a black aura erupts around his body, this shows that he is using his inner-energy which belongs to him alone. This level of Chi is smaller than normal due to him being new to the Chi usage as a whole. Daisuke knows that he is strong without having to tap into the Dragon Abilities and this is why he is able to create two different levels of use. When using the Dragon Oni abilities his skin begins to glow with a fiery red aura and lava colored Chi Lines that extend throughout his entire body along with his clothes. What is most notable about this form is that his Strength, Durability, Stamina and Endurance are greaty increased by Garyx presence alone. Taking on the traits of a Dragon, Daisuke is able to deliver powerful physical attacks while being able to take an equal amount right back. Dragon Art: Dragon Art users are a unique type of people who utilize a form of Lost Alteration Chi, Dragon Art Chi. Each Dragon has their own form of Alteration, just like each Dragon is a master of their own element. In addition, they also have the ability to consume the element which they wield, just as long as it is not created from their own chi. Doing so rejuvenates them and enhances their abilities. Dragons are known to possess keener senses than that of normal humans such as in smell, sight and hearing. Furthermore, if a Dragon manages to successfully kill a Dragon, they become stronger after bathing in its blood. How it looks when transitioning from Chi to Dragon Power Dragon Scales: Daisuke takes on humanoid aspects of a Dragon. When fighting he can create a hardened skin that is a mimicry of a Dragon's Scaled body. Dragons were known to have the toughest and most durable skin of any animal within the world's history. The Dragon Scales over the course of a fight will continue to get stronger and more durable as the Chaos Energy within him grows. The strength can vary on many different levels. Depending on his anger, the user can be able to withstand the strength of Titanium and beyond that. The scales also mimic the elemental resistance of a Dragon. The Dragon Scales themselves are like a living organism that can adapt and overcome to situations. Taking on the data from when Donnie was the Onihoruda to the Dragon Power, Daisuke is giving passive traits that have already been applied to the dragon scales. The Dragon Scales absorb kinetic energy and to metabolize it to enhance Daisuke's own physical strength, speed, and stamina. This makes him extremely difficult to defeat in battle, Daisuke is able to absorb all if not most kinetic energy from attacks that are impacted onto the dragon scales. This does not mean that he is invulnerable to attacks as seen in his training with Duke, he still is able to be hit by attacks that are stronger than his own body can absorb. Even on smaller attacks, his body will still feel the impact of a strong attack, but be able to create a cushion that comes from the absorbing. Daisuke absorbs the energy of any blow he is struck by, not just punches, but also projectiles like bullets of low caliber (Examples being .22mm, .9mm pistol fire). This is also true to work against energy types like Chakra and chi (etc.) Siding from the Kineitc energy absorbion, the Dragon Scales are complient to actually eat enery systems that are used in attacks. Using the same rules as the kinetic energy, Daisuke's scales can eat up energy but in turn cannot give Daisuke the eaten energy. For example if someone were to send a laser beam of chi, push blast of chi, or other means; Daisuke is able to absorb the kinetic energy from the blast and in turn the scales also eat the energy creating the attack. The main drawback being that when eating the energy, it dies upon the contact of the dragon scales; thus giving Daisuke no time to give himself energy from it. Another drawback to this is that when an attack is overpowing Daisuke's body speed to actually eat the energy, Daisuke would only be able to asborb his body's limit before actually being taken by the attack itself. Bodily Adaptation: The user’s lungs acclimatize and respirate in/on any gaseous mediums, whether hostile or deficient, users lungs also filter away non-gaseous substances such as dust, asbestos, etc. They can breathe toxic gases instead of oxygen and survive montane, aerial, or terrene air deficiency, which are among the longest and most painful deaths the average human can suffer. This also applies to Daisuke's skin due to the aid of the dragon scales. Daisuke's body has the second layer of skin in the Dragon Scales and because of it, poisons and other toxins are unable to pierce through his body when this defense is up. Because of his Dragon Nature as well, Daisuke is able to adapt to any location or any pressure. He is able to stand naked in the appalacian mountains, swim without any scuba gear hundreds of feet into the ocean and beyond. His body holds the power of any form of dragon, meaning his body can adapt to be powerful against certain things and weak to others. Daisuke could be thrown into an area like space and survive as his lungs being able to adapt to any atmosphere. If need be, Daisuke could change his lungs from breathing in oxygen to fatal gases like carbon dioxide. Because of the strength of his lungs, he is able to also adapt to eating different forms of energy and elements. This is why Daisuke is able to absorb elements and chi energy styles through his mouth as if he is eating food. When he eats energies that are already known to him, his body takes it with ease and gets a power increase. But if he eats an energy source that his lungs have never adapted too before, he will be sent into immense pain for a few minutes or shorter depening on the severity of the energy before his lungs become adaptable to the energy and be able to use it himself. This is the true power that the Dragon King, Garyx is able to accomplish because he has full control of any dragon. Lightning Dragon Art: Using his knowledge of lightning elemental manipulation, Daisuke can use lighting created from his own body along with natural lightning within the world. Using the lightning to make his own abilities and techniques for use in battle. These attacks can vary from a quick lightning bolt striking from either his body or from the skies. Because of his small knowledge of Manipulation, Daisuke has yet to learn the advanced portions of Lightning Manipulation. Daisuke's lightning is a dark black color with a whiter outlining glow. This is the signatrue trait to the Dragon Oni power to give off a black lightning. This is not to be confused with the Tasanagi Black Lightning technique. Besides being an offensive trait, the lightning also plays as a defensive and passive technique. Not to say the lightning has a mind of its own but it can act like a defensive tower of electricty to send out electrical bolts of lightning at opponents who try to sneak up on him. The lightning also plays as a defense as the lightning that surges around his body acts as a Lightning Aura that can defend against opponents who choose to use physical attacks. Similar to how razor blades pierce into the skin, as a defense simply hitting Daisuke will have its own effects as they would be cut up and jolted on the impact. This is only when the lightning is surging around Daisuke's body so until then, punch the shit out of him. It's last defensive technique is that it is able to re-configure and absorb other lightning energies. For example if fighting someone who uses lightning based from chi, Daisuke's body not only holds immunity to the element but the lightning he uses is capable of reconfiguring the chi energy within the artifiial lightning attacks to mix his own Blackness into them. Because of this, Daisuke is able to absorb any form of electricity or lightning that exists in the world by nature or artificial means. Lightning Dragon Art allows the user to incorporate the element of lightning into their body, gaining exclusive characteristics that are commonly associated with Lightning Dragons. The user is capable of producing lightning from their body and of manipulating it to attack their opponents. This alteration’s techniques seem to possess an incredibly high voltage, being particularly destructive, and the electricity of which they’re composed of seems capable of momentarily paralyzing foes, making it easier for the user to take them out. Through its use, Daisuke can not only generate lightning from his body, but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he’s capable of making his attacks in melee deadlier, and of propelling himself around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. In addition, much like other Elemental types of energy, Lightning Dragon Art allows Daisuke to turn his own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing his path. Dragon Art of the Flame Dragon: Daisuke’s second elemental structure falls under fire. Daisuke first learned this ability to control fire before he learned the element of Lightning. With use of the Ballistic Fists that first gave him his knowledge of both elements, Daisuke was very fond of using a form of Flame Alchemy. When attacking, Daisuke raises the density of the oxygen surrounding his target to a level at which it becomes volatile and creates narrow pathways of oxygen between himself and his target through which he can direct the ensuing flash fire that blossoms from the spark of his gloves. As a result, he can incinerate any number of enemies in the field while deftly avoiding any adjacent allies. The 'snap' sound heard at the start of these transmutations is caused by the instantaneous speed at which the highly concentrated gases and sparks react together and pop (and not Daisuke's fingers actually 'snapping', to common belief.) It has also been revealed that Dai is able to delegate each hand to a different flame effect, possibly due to a difference in hand dexterity. The right hand appears to allow for large explosive attacks, while the left allows for smaller, but strong and very accurate pinpoint flame attacks. As it is for the lightning, the defense plays a strong defensive technique as it is able to manipulate and change the molecular structure of natural and artificial flames. Also like the lightning, these passive abilities are only present when Daisuke has the flames surrounding his body as part of his aura. Fire Dragon Art is a type of Dragon Alteration that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Fire Dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. Consequently, Fire Dragon Art allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Such fire seems to have a “blunt” effect to it, seemingly causing bludgeoning damage alongside burnings. The fire produced by this type of energy produces much more heat than a standard one, with even the user’s body temperature being capable of melting iron and burning off poison and stigmata's; not only that, but the user’s fire is strictly connected to their feelings, meaning the more emotional they get, the more their flames will increase exponentially in temperature, something that is referred to as “Flames of Emotion." In addition, the user can consume external sources of fire to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to most types of fire, due to their capability of nullifying fire-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed fire also seems to possess a different “taste” according to its “quality”. However, the user can’t eat their own flames, or things set on fire by them, to reinvigorate themselves. While classes of flames that are “higher” in rank to those produced by this type of energy (like those employed by any other affinity that pertains to fire) can’t be eaten directly and will therefore damage the user, momentarily self-nullifying all of the user’s Magic Power will grant them enough room to consume and even use such flames. How Daisuke looks while utilizing the Light and Darkness White Shadow Dragon's Art: The White Shadow Dragon Art is a complex art form that was created out of sheer greed. During the fight with Crater, Daisuke and Akira were sent into the SPirit World to meet with Azrael, The Holy Dragon of Nore and Garyx, The King of all Dragons. While they were there, they both were granted the ability of a dragon that they both did not have beforehand. At that time, Daisuke already had his Fire and Lightning Dragon powers down packed. While absorbing the Shadows of the Shadow Dragon, Daisuke was also absorbing the energy of the Holy Dragon that Azrael was gifting Akira. Because of this, Daisuke was able to absorb both the Light and the Darkness. Being the Onihoruda of Garyx, he is able to have more than one Dragon Affinity, thus allowing him to do something like this. White Dragon Art allows its user to transform the physiology of their body into that of a White Dragon. Consequently, this alteration allows the user to both produce and control light from any part of their body, which can be used in both close and ranged combat. It is different from other Light Manopulation, as Azrael refers to White Dragon Art as "Holy" and "Pure", as if it were a "light of justice". Shadow Dragon Art allows the user to transform their physiology into that of a Shadow Dragon, turning their body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this Alteration, the user is also able to fade themselves into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. The shadows produced by Shadow Dragon Art are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in free form, as condensed, or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape. The connecting of these two powers is what created the White Shadow Dragon Art Form of Alteration. Allies/Enemies Enemies Allies Background Episode(s) Participated In Approval By: Category:RPC Category:2nd Gen Category:Yun Family Category:Humans